boffandomcom-20200223-history
Wyndia
Wyndia is the capital city of the Wing Clan and is always Nina's home city. It is usually situated higher above ground than most cities to allow it to benefit from the high winds. About Breath of Fire I Breath of Fire II Ryu (Breath of Fire II) first comes through Windia when Ryu and his group goes to return Nina's sister Mina. Upon their arrival the Queen greets them and Mina is returned. Mina, happy that her sister is home as well is confused by the fact both her sister and her mother are acting like they never knew each other. Nina, Ryu, and the others then leave the castle to continue on. They then learn Nina was outcasted by her family because of her black wings and a old tale that was attached to them of how a child with black wings is born into the royal family will bring a curse upon the land. A bit later you meet Sten, a Highlander who is outside preforming magic tricks. After his womanizing attempts and a trick pulled on Ryu he joins your party. You don't come back to Windia till later on when you need assistance to get the the Grand Church. Nina explains that the Wing Clan used to have the ability to transform into Great Birds, but lost this power when her ancestor fell in love with a human. But with the power of a special item a member of the Wing clan can transform into a Great Bird but not turn back. Nina agrees to do this and goes under the castle of Windia where she must obtain the item. This test inclued going through a maze and battling none other then Nina's ancestor who rid the ability to transform of her people. Once defeated she then departs and gives Nina what she came looking for. Before Nina is to transform herself Mina steals the item while they all sleep. She runs up to the tower with Nina who woke up a moment later chasing her and locks herself in and transforms herself to save her sister the trouble of sacrificing herself. Breath of Fire III Ryu first arrives at Wyndia as a prisoner of Balio and Sunder. He is brought before the King as a captured dragon, but when he is revealed to the king he has reverted to his human state. The King has all three imprisoned for their deception. Nina takes pity on Ryu and goes into the dungeon to free Ryu. Before she does, Balio and Sunder tricks Nina into opening their cell by vowing to never harm Ryu again. Nina frees them, which allows them to knock her unconscious, kidnapp her, and sell her on the black market. Ryu forces his way out of his cell and battles the duo, allowing Nina to escape. The two press their way through the catacombs and makes it to the main city. Before they leave Wyndia to search for Rei and Teepo, they decide to search the main city for clues to their whereabouts. Their investigation leads them to Bais, Lang, Lee, and Wynn. They agree to play hide-and-go seek with them in-exchange for any information on Teepo. They learned that Teepo recently robbed a house on Eygnock Road and departs to that location In order to get through the Eastern Checkpoint, the party has to return to Wyndia to get passports. When the party returns to Wyndia, they are honored in a big banquet for Ryu, Nina, and the rest of your party hosted by the king of Wyndia. Nina has just finished explaining everything that's happened since the kidnapping to her father. The king commends Ryu's bravery and apologizes for thinking he was a con artist. Before Nina spills the beans about Ryu being a dragon, Garr interrupts and asks the king for some passports so you can get through the Eastern Checkpoint. He gladly gets some passports made up for you and Ryu and the rest of the party heads off, leaving Nina behind at the castle. After the party leaves, Nina is in her room thinking that it's for the best that she didn't go along with Ryu and his crew. Soon after, she hears something break along with a scream. The scream came from one of the maids who claim that something brushed up against her, scared her, and made her break a dish. Nina assumes it was just a mouse until she spots Honey running off somewhere. Eventually, her chase leads her back to her room and into the balcony. Nina tries to keep Honey from falling off the balcony, however, they both fall off. Fortunately for Nina, Honey uses her chrysm power to float gently to the ground and breaks Nina's fall. After the fall, Honey gets broken so Nina takes her to Ryu's camp just outside Wyndia and re-joins the party Breath of Fire IV Game Data Breath of Fire I Breath of Fire II Breath of Fire III Items *Skill Ink (Wyndia Dungeon) *Glass Domino (Inside of Catacombs) *Panacea (Inside of Catacombs) *Light Bangle (Inside of Catacombs) *Wisdom Fruit (Inside of Catacombs) *Healing Herb *Ammonia *Moxa *Bread (4) *Ginseng *120z (Inside Castle, 1st Visit) *Gems (2) (Inside Castle, 1st Visit) *Panacea (2) (Inside Castle, 1st Visit) *Healing Herb (2) (Inside Castle, 1st Visit) *Coin (Inside Castle, 1st Visit) *Cheese (Inside Castle, 1st Visit) Shops Enemies *Ghoul (Inside of Catacombs) *Nut Mage (Inside of Catacombs) *Nut Troop (Inside of Catacombs) *Thunder (Inside of Catacombs) *Volt (Inside of Catacombs) *Zombie (Inside of Catacombs) Bosses *Balio *Sunder Dragon Gene Flame - Automatically acquired during Balio and Sunder Boss Fight Notable Residents *Nina *King of Wyndia *Queen of Wyndia Breath of Fire IV Gallery Breath of Fire I Winlan6.png Winlan5.png Winlan4.png Winlan3.png Winlan2.png Winlan1.png Breath of Fire II Windia6.png Windia5.png Windia4.png Windia3.png Windia2.png Windia1.png Breath of Fire III Breath of Fire IV Trivia *Always build in a high location (on a hill, a cliff, etc.) and includes high towers and/or buildings. *In Breath of Fire 2 Nina is banished from Wyndia because of her black wings. *The Wing clan slowly loses their ability to fly as the series progresses. *Wing clan members have hollow bones, enabling them to fly easier but also making them weaker to physical attacks. }} Category:Breath of Fire I Locations Category:Breath of Fire II Locations Category:Breath of Fire III Locations Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations Category:Breath of Fire I Towns Category:Breath of Fire II Towns Category:Breath of Fire III Towns Category:Breath of Fire IV Towns Category:Location Category:Breath of Fire I Category:Breath of Fire III Category:Breath of Fire II Category:Breath of Fire IV Category:Breath of Fire Towns Category:Town Category:Breath of Fire Locations